Space Rocks plus These People equals Uh Oh
by assyla silver
Summary: Six alien rocks. Five crazy friends plus one who kind of got in there by accident. This should be interesting...
1. Prologue

Prologue

A type of extraterrestrial life has developed a type of stone that, when swallowed by an earthling, gives them 'powers'. This was done to recruit them as peacekeepers in the universe. But a traitor stole the stones and left them somewhere on earth. The extraterrestrials can only hope no earthling eats the stones. Especially the black one. Humans without training and with powers could only mean trouble.

But who would eat rocks? 


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I'm bored," Ally and Kelly announced together.

"Oh great, the crazy twins are bored," Breanna teased. "Someone alert the presses!"

"They scare me when they're bored," Miguel said.

"Yeah, that's when they get really nuts," Stelio added.

Ally and Kelly rolled their eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Tell us something we don't know."

They kept walking around the sports park. It was pretty much deserted. Normally Ally, Kelly, Breanna and their friends LeeAnn and Karen would spend a couple hours after school on Friday here. But they had stuff to do and the Cantos brothers hadn't. So there they were.

"Hey, look at those rocks!" Kelly yelled.

"Pretty!" Ally shouted. They ran over and picked them up.

"ADHTAS strikes again," Breanna said. "Attention Deficit, Hey There's A Squirrel!"

"Hey, those are cool," Stelio commented.

There were six stones. A blue-gray one. A blue-green one. Pale yellow. Swirly brown and tan. Orange and red. And a plain black one. All were shiny and the light bounced off them in a hypnotic way.

Miguel took the tan and brown swirly rock. He sniffed it. "That smells good! I wonder…" Before anyone could move (or realize what he was doing) Miguel had _swallowed_ the rock!

"What was that?!" the twins yelled at him. "Now you're gonna die!"

"No I won't. I feel great! In fact— _buuuuurrrppp!_"

Chris and the girls screamed.

"What? What? Gahh!"

"Dude you look like the guy from Ben 10!" Stelio said.

"Kevin Levin," Kelly and Ally added.

Breanna's eyes looked slightly unfocused. "He's the same colors as his rock. Tan and brown all swirled up…"

"Bre?" Are you OK?" Ally asked, concerned. "Maybe you need to sit down…"

"I wonder…" Kelly speculated, staring at Miguel. "Burp."

"Huh?"

"Burp!" Kelly ordered.

"But I don't have to."

"Do it anyway!" Kelly looked fierce enough that Miguel-the-Rock-Monster obeyed.

"_Urrp._" Miguel examined his now human self. "Dude, that is sick!"

Miguel suddenly burped, too. "Aww…"

"You ate a rock?" Breanna asked in disbelief.

"I wanna be a rock monster, too!"

Ally and Kelly looked at each other as the other two fought. Ally took the blue-green one and Kelly took the blue-green one. They tried to bring them to their mouths without Breanna noticing.

"HOLD UP!" Bre yelled. "You two aren't gonna—"

"Too late," they said.

"That tasted good," Kelly said oh so innocently.

"You're all crazy!" Breanna yelled.

"I'm not crazy!" Stelio yelled.

"Yes you are! You've said so yourself!"

Miguel, Kelly and Ally looked at each other. Better to let Bre get it out now. But they couldn't figure out why Stelio was getting so upset. All of them were a bit…odd. But Stelio was usually the calmest of them all.

"_I. AM. NOT CRAZY!"_ You could practically _see_ steam coming from his ears. Wait—was that…?

Breanna's jaw dropped. "I'm not the only one seeing that, am I?"

"Seeing what?!" Stelio threw his hands in the air.

"LAVA!" Miguel yelled. The girls ran for cover in the gully that ran along the back of the park.

"He _would_ get lava powers!" Bre said.

"Why don't we get anything?" Ally griped.

"Dumb stones are probably sexist," Kelly growled.

"Guys! Come back," Miguel's voice called. "He's got it under control!" When no one answered he added, "Kelly, there are probably bees and other stuff that could kill you back there…"

"Dang it, he's right," Kelly frowned. "Don't tell him I said that." She got out of there quickly.

"Shall we go, Bre?" Ally asked.

"Let's see… Stelio has lava powers and Miguel is a rock monster. The Cantos brothers with destructive superpowers… Yeah, not on the top of my To Do list. Unless you want to risk your life?"

"Well I kinda wanna see if I get a power…"

"Of course you do," Breanna sighed. "Fine, let's go."

"You know if you're in fear for your life you could always eat—"

"No."

"Just an idea."

"No."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day everyone was supposed to meet at Kelly and Ally's house for a swimming/figure-out-what-to-do session.

Ally always woke up first on Saturdays. She crept out of bed to hunt for her long lost recreational swimsuit. It had been buried in their walk in closet for the swim season. But now that was over and it was cute suit time again! Yay!

Heading to the bathroom, Ally sang softly to herself. "La, de, de, de, do, da… GAH!" Ally jumped at what she saw in the mirror and tripped, banging her head on the cabinets. The noise woke up Kelly.

"Al? Did you fall again?" Kelly's voice came closer and closer. "Are you OK?" The bathroom door opened. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! Who the heck are you?!"

"Kelly?" Ally found her voice. "What happened to us?"

"Us?! Who are you and where's my sister?!"

"Kel, it's me!"

"Prove it!"

"Look in the mirror!"

Kelly did and her jaw dropped.

Side by side in the mirror were two strangers. The twins reached out to touch the cold glass, disbelieving.

The Leone twins had turned into supermodels overnight. Their brown hair had grown, like, six inches overnight. It looked like something out of a Dove shampoo commercial! Their "fluffiness" was completely gone, too.

It basically looked like they had been airbrushed for a magazine cover while they slept.

Except…Kelly seemed a bit more… feline than Ally. More… seductive.

"The rocks," both realized. They couldn't get used to the idea that the people in the mirror were themselves.

"Kelly," Ally grinned. "This is gonna be fun."  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

The conversation with Kelly and Ally's parents was awkward. The twins pretended like they had always looked like this and they didn't see anything different. It took a bit of doing but eventually the Leone parents dropped it.

Three hours later the girls were jamming out to Radio Disney in the backyard, waiting for the others to arrive.

"I call Meg!" Ally yelled when _I Won't Say (I'm In Love)_ came on. "_If there's a prize for rotten judgment, I guess I've already won that. No man is worth the aggravation. That's ancient history, Been there, done that!"_

"_Who'd you think you're kiddin'? He's the Earth and Heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden, Honey, we can see right through you. Girl, you can't conceal it, we know how you feel and who you're thinking of…_ What?" Kelly asked when Ally didn't do her part.

"Your voice…it was good before, but now… wow…"

"What are you talking about?"

Ally turned off the radio. "Sing."

Kelly looked puzzled but picked up where Ally was supposed to have sang. "_No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no…_"

Ally took a deep breath. "OK, so we're, like, _hot_ and you sing like a superstar. So much for the rocks being sexist."

Kelly's phone chirped. (Literally. Her ringtone was chirping birds.) She checked it. "Miguel and Stelio are outside. And apparently Breanna is inside talking to Mom."

"I'll call Bre. You tell the guys to use the gate."

"This ought to be interesting." 


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What happened to you three?" Breanna asked, shocked.

The twins weren't the only ones who had changed. Stelio looked like he had grown a few inches to add onto his already insanely tall frame. Plus the tips of his black hair were now orange.

Only Miguel (and obviously Bre) hadn't changed.

"And that isn't all," Ally said. "Kel?"

Kelly cleared her throat and started imitating The Little Mermaid. "Ah, ah, ah… ah, ah, ah… ah, ah ah…"

All jaws dropped. Kelly smiled happily. She was enjoying this.

Nobody spoke, everyone thinking about the whole situation.

Stelio: I wanna go shoot lava out of my hands… I'm like that chick from that movie…

Miguel: Sucks that I can't absorb stuff like Kevin Levin. I'm more like a solid yet movable version of The Thing.

Kelly: _Ah, ah, ah… ah, ah, ah…_ Even my mental singing voice rocks!

Ally: I wanna swim…

Breanna: Maybe I should eat a rock… I wonder what I'd get… I mean, I have those yellow and black ones in my pocket…

It took a little bit but eventually everyone made their way to the pool. Ally and Kelly's parents had to run some errands so the group was free from surveillance for about an hour.

Miguel got this look on his face when he saw the water. Ally and Kelly knew what that meant. They ran for their lives, jumping into the water before Miguel could throw them. (Something he was famous for.)

As soon as they hit the water, the girls started to feel tingly. They glanced at each other under water. What the heck?

It took all of ten seconds for it to happen.

The girls shot out of the water, "WHOOHOO!" They flipped and landed again in the water and emerged to see that all jaws had dropped once again. THEY HAD TAILS. THEY WERE _MERMAIDS_!

"Aw , c'mon," Ally said critically. "It's not like anything like this hasn't happened before."

"Guys, _you_ are a lava monster and _you _are a rock monster," Kelly said.

"_Urp,_" Bre blushed. "Excuse me."

"I knew she'd do it!" Miguel shouted. "You owe me ten bucks, bro!"

Stelio gave Breanna a pained look and she shrugged. "Sorry."

"So how do we change back?" Ally looked at her sister.

"You're seriously asking me? Maybe if we dry off…"

"Y'know what would make this better?" Miguel jumped in. "If one of you could control the water like that cartoon!"

"Oh yeah," Ally laughed, "If only I could just move my hands like _this_ and drench you—"

"GAH!" a now wet Miguel yelled.

Kelly laughed and tried it, "Aw…"

"Ha! You're a singer and I'm a water bender."

"No," Kelly realized. "I'm a siren! And you're a mermaid, obviously, and—"

"And I'm an angel!" Bre's voice came from the roof.

Breanna had wings! She jumped off the roof and circled the yard twice before landing. "This is going to ROCK!"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_Three weeks later… Friday_

Breanna played with the ball of energy in her hand absently as she waited for her friends at lunch. A few days ago she discovered that she could manipulate energy and now she did it without thinking. It worked best when energy came in the form of light.

"Having fun, Bre?" Ally and Kelly asked.

"Yep. Where's the guys? There's something we need to talk about."

"A couple of things, I think," Ally frowned.

Kelly rolled her eyes. "She's being a worrywart."

Breanna laughed, "Maybe you don't worry enough so she has to worry for the both of you."

"BOO!"

"AGGHH!" The twins jumped. "MIGUEL! STELIO!"

Breanna, Stelio and Miguel laughed. Breanna said, "That was priceless."

"Meanie faces," Ally stuck her tongue out.

Kelly opened her mouth to say something but then thought better of it. Ally would hit her for that less-than appropriate comment.

"What'd you want to talk about, Ally?" Bre asked.

"You first."

"All right. I need to know what we're going to do with this last rock," Breanna pulled the black rock out of her bag. Being the most down-to-earth (in the mental sense of the term) Bre had kept the last rock.

The other four looked at each other. No one else had thought about that. But then again, the black rock gave off a weird vibe. Like they'd regret eating or letting someone else eat that one.

"I kinda want to get rid of it," Ally admitted. Kelly agreed with her.

"The only way to do that for sure is to have someone eat it," Bre said uneasily.

"Or have me melt it," Stelio said.

"Or me smash it," Miguel added.

"Let's try that," the twins said, "Like, now." Bre surrendered the rock to the guys and they headed off to the restroom.

The girls waited anxiously. When the end of lunch bell rang and the boys still didn't show, they headed up to Gym with a feelings of restlessness. What was taking so long?!

The girls went to the sports park, hoping the boys would do the same. And they did.

"Guys! This rock won't die!" Stelio yelled, brandishing the offending mineral.

"Be quiet!" Bre hissed. "There are people around!"

"Sorry. But seriously, I couldn't melt it and Miguel couldn't smash it!"

Miguel nodded in agreement with his brother. "Kevin Levin/Thing can't make that thing die and neither can Lava-boy."

"Lava-boy?" Kelly asked. "That's the best you can come up with?"

"Not important right now," Bre reminded her. "This stupid rock is."

Everyone was silent; looking at the rock in Stelio's outstretched hand.

"I think we better just lock it up," Miguel finally said. "I don't like the vibes from that thing. The other ones didn't give me such a weird feeling."

"What if someone found it?" Ally argued. "Then we might lose it."

"So what do we do?" Breanna asked.

"Take turns guarding it," Kelly said firmly. "That way none of us put up with the weirdness for too long and we know that one of us always has it."

The others thought about it. Then agreed with her. What could go wrong with a plan like that?


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disaster struck just two days later. The whole swim team had a sort of reunion at lunch on the pool deck.

"Hey, guys," black haired, brown eyed, little, self appointed 'swim team Goth' Monique (Mo) greeted the Crazies. "Wassup?"

"Not much," most said, giving Mo hugs.

"Guess what I brought," Mo grinned easily.

"A monkey on a unicycle?" Stelio asked.

"Chocolate?" Ally and Kelly said hopefully.

"I'm not that stupid," Mo laughed. She produced a bag. "Rock candy!" Everyone dove to get the bag, causing chaos.

"These are cool!" "So many colors!" "I didn't know they made black rock candy!"

"That reminds me," Breanna muttered. She tapped Stelio's shoulder and passed him the black rock. "Pass it to Miguel. It's his turn."

Stelio moved to do just that but his hand bumped into Mo's.

"Hey you got a black one! My favorite." Mo snagged the rock and popped it into her mouth.

"NO!" Stelio yelled, making everyone stare.

But it was too late. Mo had swallowed.

"_Urp_, oh excuse me." She stared around at everyone, not seeming to really see them. "What the heck?"

Stelio grabbed Mo's arm. "Um, I have something to show you. Actually, we," he pointed at Bre, Ally, Kelly and Miguel, "all have something. C'mon."

Kelly and Ally looked at each other. Crap…

They all hurried Mo to the door of the girls' locker room.

"Mo," Bre asked calmly. "What do you see?"

"You know what all this is?" Mo gestured around.

"Tell us, Mo," Bre said.

"It's you all, but not… It's shadows of you… that turn into something different… shadow pictures and fire…"

"What pictures?" Miguel asked.

"You… clowns and spiders..."

"Ugh."

Monique suddenly realized that all of her friends feared everything that their shadows were turning into. She concentrated on one that was a giant snake and Breanna screamed.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"Snake!" Bre choked.

Mo stopped focusing and Bre breathed a sigh of relief.

She could make people see their worst fears…

Now what could she do with that? Mwuahahahaha….


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Three days later

"Where's Mo?" Kelly demanded. "She was supposed to be here an hour ago to practice."

"I don't know, but I'm having fun," Ally said. They were in the bank behind the sports park way back from that first day. Miguel had cleared an area and Ally had found a puddle of water in it. She was manipulating the water sort of like water benders from that one Avatar cartoon.

"She isn't answering her phone," Stelio said, hanging up yet again.

"Um, you guys," Breanna said. She was listening to the radio over her iPhone. "I know where she is…"

The screams confirmed that Mo was indeed here at the mall.

Mo was a striking, black sight. The daylight seemed to shy away from Mo and the dark fire that was surrounding her. A crowd of people were gathered around, like Mo was some movie star that they all loved—except that they couldn't move. They were frozen, except for their agonizing screams and unfocused eyes that darted around in terror.

"MO!" Breanna shrieked.

"Knock it off!" Ally and Kelly ordered.

Mo snorted. Yeah right. She had all the power here. And power felt _good_. She made the flames grow darker; increasing the terrifying visions the humans were seeing.

"Shi—" Mo jumped. Something was burning her feet!

Stelio re-aimed and fired more lava from his hands.

Mo disappeared briefly into the flames, flickering back when the lava had passed right through where she had been standing.

_Crap_, Miguel mouthed. He phased.

"Mo, let them go," Breanna ordered.

"I don't have a problem with anyone but lava-boy right now," Mo said angrily. "These humans are giving me power. I _like_ power. Back. Off."

"You're human, too, Mo," Breanna said firmly.

"Not anymore. And neither are you. Just look at Rocky over there.

Miguel shrugged. "Maybe you have a point. But you _can't hurt people_."

"Watch me." One by one, the humans disappeared in bursts of the dark fire.

"Now we have a problem with you," The twins said.

Christian shot more lava, which Mo dodged easily. Then she and the flames disappeared.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"She's strong," Ally groaned.

"Too strong," Kelly frowned.

"And evil," Breanna added. "When did she get the new tricks? I thought she could only make people see their worst fears."

No one knew.

"We need a plan," Stelio pointed out the obvious.

Everyone looked to Miguel. He opened his mouth but whatever he was about to say was drowned out by the sound of FBI helicopters and sirens.

They were surrounded with at least 50 guns pointed at them. An officer spoke to them through a bullhorn from behind the door of a police car.

"Attention, er, Rockmonster and others. Surrender and come quietly or face the consequences."

"We didn't do anything!" The twins exclaimed in disbelief.

"One minute to make your decision."

The five turned to each other while keeping an eye on the authorities. After 45 seconds, Miguel called to the bullhorn guy.

"You came here for a girl with black fire terrorizing people. We came to stop her, too. She's gon but maybe we can work together to find her."

"As equals," Breanna added.

"That's not the way it works." The bullhorn guy pressed a button on it and a loud wail filled the air. A giant net dropped from a helicopter.

"Hey!"

"What the—"

"Get it off!"

"Burn this thing!" Miguel yelled.

"OK, ugmmp…" Stelio slumped to the ground.

"A tranq?" Miguel yelled. "Really?" One by one, the girls were hit, too until Miguel was the only one left standing. The needles wouldn't penetrate his stone hide.

"I advise you to be careful not to crush your friends," Bullhorn said. "Lift 'em up!"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The "ride" lasted for hours. Miguel never phased back and made sure he was at the bottom of the pile in the net so that no one would be smashed.

Breanna was just coming around when they landed.

"Bre?"

"Miguel?"

"C'mon, sit up." Miguel was standing now so the net made a sort of tent over the rest of them.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere in some mountains north of home. Can you wake up anyone?"

Breanna tried to no avail. "What now?"

"Now you go tell the Boss what's going on." A bald, dark man came up to them. He signaled at some other men wearing navy uniforms and the net was cut away.

"Go where?" Breanna looked around.

Baldy pointed. "That cave."

Miguel eyed it. "No way. 'Boss' wants info, he comes out here."

Baldy took hold of Kelly's unconscious form and pulled out a revolver. Two others grabbed Ally and Stelio.

"Let's go."

They went.

The 'cave' was actually a tunnel that went for nearly a mile before it became a metallic hallway. They went deeper and deeper into the mountain. The hallway became multiple ones that became a complex maze. Breanna thought they were probably headed to the center of it.

In actuality, they were heading to a hidden elevator shaft to the right of the maze's center.

The two guards carrying the Ally and Christian jumped down the shaft, only about 10 feet, Miguel guessed. Baldy motioned for Miguel and Breanna to follow. He and the man he had passed Kelly off to jumped after Bre and Miguel did.

The room below was large and grey. There was a huge semi-circle oof a black table with a silver nameplate that simply read 'Boss' right in the middle. How typical.

The leather swivel chair behind the desk turned around.

"Put the three in the cells." Boss pressed a button on his desk and the wall behind him slid open, revealing a row of 7 jail cells. The guards put the still unconscious forms of Ally, Kelly and Stelio into one each. The wall slid back into place.

"What's going on?" Miguel demanded.

"Careful," Baldy said.

Boss looked right into Miguel's eyes. "We are the BSO. We disguise ourselves as FBI or CIA so that we can handle things like Fire Girl without a lot of paperwork.

"My turn for questions. How did the 6 of you get powers?" Seeing the look on Breanna's face he added, "I know who you all are. Answer the question."

Bre looked at Miguel. He was the fiction writer here and therefore probably had some sort of idea about what to do.

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that load of junk," Boss growled. "Tell me who, where, how and what _now_."

So he didn't know about some of the powers, Miguel mused. "I don't know and it's just me and Fire Girl."

"Bull—"

While all of this was going on, Ally, Stelio and Kelly woke up. Kelly started cussing at the walls. Ally thought about different Avatar episodes to try to get—or make—water. Christian started melting the metal bars.

Miguel heard the sizzle of the metal. And then…

"BUTTERNUT!"

Breanna and Miguel responded to the secret word on reflex and hit the deck.

A blast of lava destroyed the wall behind Boss; Stelio jumped through the hole. Before the guards could react, he had fried their tranq and normal guns with what he called 'magma balls'.

The humans were hopping around, avoiding the lava. Bre jumped on the desk and Miguel retrieved the twins. "Let's get out of here! Stelio, make a pathway for us!"

The lava cleared enough space to let them all reach the elevator shaft.

"How are we—" Stelio began. Then Miguel grabbed him and threw him upwards, the _thunk_ when Stelio landed on the next floor was followed by an "I'm OK…"

After tossing up the twins, Miguel turned to Breanna. She shook her head. "Phase."

"What?"

"_Phase_."

He did so and Breanna's wings burst out from her back and she flew them both up.

"You just ruined my story!" Miguel complained.

"You're welcome," Bre said, miffed. Stelio had done the same thing.

"You must have gotten—"

"A whole lot stronger."

"Quit the twin telepathy thing for now, we need to get out and find Mo." Miguel scowled. That chick was going to pay.

"I got this," Breanna said confidently. "Follow me."

They raced through the passageways. No one question Breanna's sense of direction. Over the past month they had all thought she was more bird-like than angel-like with her new sense of being certain of where she was going.

They all paused right before the final exit.

"That was too easy," the twins muttered. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Miguel phased. "I'll go first." He walked out the door confidently, or acting like he was at least.

"Something isn't right here," Miguel said loudly so that his friends could hear. There were at least a hundred guards in navy, tan and green uniforms laying on the ground, seemingly asleep. He kicked at one. Totally out.

"What is it?" Stelio came forward warily. "Whoa."

The girls came out, too. "Who did all this?"

Then they all cried out in surprise as their feet left the ground. They looked up. What? That was impossible!

An alien space ship. They were being pulled into an alien space ship.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

So apparently the humans of earth are dumb enough to eat rocks. And one of them did get to the black one and is now the biggest threat to the universe it has ever seen.

The extraterrestrials are now taking the other 5 stone consumers for training to save their world and the rest of them. They haven't yet discovered their full potential. Not even close.

And after they're done saving the universe, the extraterrestrials might have more for them to do. But for now, Captain Liinataag was going to have to train them. Liinataag is the toughest, most powerful Manipulator on the Universal Protection Force there ever has been. And she's _mljoari_ proud of it!

Those Advanced Humans were in for the longest ride of their lives.


End file.
